nathanielbandyfandomcom-20200214-history
GamingTV.
They Play, You Watch GamingTV120 or GamingTV. Is a small Youtube channel that makes little Let's Plays and a new show called "What Makes" Where they will describe what makes a game that game. GamingTV also picked up the show from Nathaniel Bandy's channel. The show was called Smash'n'Compare. This reboot was also picked up along with Karatekidaustin. The reboot is still going on to this day and is striving. GamingTV. has 4 members. Dillon - AddictedGmr Nathan - Viper4 Sean - Snickers Bryson - StunCreep https://www.youtube.com/user/gamingtv120 Before these people. In 2013 it was just Dillon and Damon, An old friend of his. AFTER THAT the channel had, Dillon, Nathan, Branden, and Jayden. Branden and Jayden quit for unknown reasons. The most likely reason is that they both suck monkey nuts. The GamingTV channel was made on November 12th 2013. When they hit 50 subs. Nathan took 18 shots of pure lemon juice and Dillon took 25. On 1000 subs. Nathan and Dillon ate 3 bags of Warhead Sour Hard Candies. So far, All of the let's plays they have done are the following. Pac-Man World 2, The Spongebob Movie Game, Conker Live and Reloaded, Super Mario Galaxy (Cancelled), The Simpsons: Hit & Run, Battle For Bikini Bottom, Mega-Man 10, Earthbound, BattleBlock Theater, Conker's Big Reunion, RayMan Legends, Splatoon, Super Mario Sunshine, Mother 3, Super Mario 3D World. GamingTV also has an editor named Nick who frequently messes up in editing and forgets to do stuff and messes with the GamingTV crew. The channel also has a few other shows aside from What Makes and their Let's Plays. They make StayCalm which is where one of them have to play a Rage Game and try to staycalm. GamingPC where they play PC games. and Glitch Guy which is a show about Glitches in video games. Fun Facts! * The Funny Moments: Grand Theft Auto 5 video with the Beastmobile, That whole episode was edited the day Nick skipped school. * They finished conker, But due to Nicks crappy pc, The files got corrupt! So they had to RErecord the whole series. * GamingTV never intended on making complicated videos. Just let's plays. Until they really like editing and entertaining people. * Some people have speculated that Nick isnt a real person. * Some common fans of the channel are "Lily Purcella", Yourfavoritehentai" and "SpydexThePhantom" * Dillon has stated that they may have started a little too many unfinished Let's Plays and they plan to fix that fact very soon. * GamingTV went on a long Hiatus that started July 17th and so far, Based on twitter and the logo change. Seems it will end soon. * GamingTV uses a HDPVR Rocket to record all of their gameplay and a Blue Snowball Microphone for commentary. * Dillon and Nathan have referred soda to "Funny Juice" because it get's them hyper and in the end Funny. * Dillon and Nathan also advertised Rocky Mountain High Hemp Energy Drink because Nathans dad owns the stock. * There was a running gag where Nathan would inturrept Dillon during the Intros saying "AND VIPER" This has since been scrapped. Category:Youtuber